Best Man
by Saishi
Summary: Duo is the Best Man at Heero's wedding, and reminisces about his past. WARNINGS: Not much, just a bit of angst and an odd pairing.


Best Man  
-------------  
  
  
Damn, they looked good together. Even I had to admit that. As I stood near the altar, my eyes were fixed on the two best friends I had in this world... and although part of me was still perhaps a bit jealous, I found myself hard pressed to keep the tears at bay. They weren't tears of sorrow. Not now. Sadness hadn't touched us in quite some time, and I'd do everything I could to make sure it never touched them again. Today they were tears of joy, and they were mirrored by nearly everyone in the small chapel.  
  
It was Heero's idea to have the wedding here. I'm not quite sure how he managed it, but when he'd told me about it, I nearly fell over. It was Quatre who had smiled at me and told me of the rebuilding of Maxwell Church on L2. When they'd brought me here a few months ago, my legs gave out from under me upon seeing those familiar arches, the glittering cross at the very top of the center steeple... and a new addition as well. A small plaque... not garish in the least, with the names of those who had died on this spot so long ago. Every time I've walked through these doors since then, my fingers have brushed against the cool metal of that plaque. I think it's fitting... a memory of what once was, yet not overshadowing the future of this place.   
  
He looked wonderful today. Even I have to admit that. Not like I'd have any objections to admitting it at all. He knew how I felt, and it was enough for me to still be by his side today. I have to admit... I was a bit downhearted when I'd first heard about the two of them. But did I ever let something like that stop me before? Hardly. I'm happy for them, honestly... and seeing the smiles they bring to each other is more than enough to bring one to my lips as well. As their vows are heard throughout the chapel and the priest asks if anyone will object, I swear I give the entire congregation a glare that would make even Heero proud. Not a single person speaks up... I think I'd have to reincarnate Shinigami if they did. I made a promise and I never break them. I won't let anything interfere with their happiness, ever.   
  
A grin breaks across my face as we all make our journey down the aisle again. Quatre has already herded a few people out the doors including Trowa, Wufei, Sally and several of our other friends who arrived for this day. As Heero escorts his bride towards the doors, I can barely keep my laughter contained. They have NO idea what's waiting for them outside. The doors swing open, the synthetic afternoon sunlight streaming in... moments before at least 50 cans of silly string empty their contents on the pair of targets that just made themselves available. I swear I can hear him shouting my last name all the way to the car. That's alright... there'll be plenty of time for him to get even. There's the reception still... and the rest of our lives after that.  
  
* * *  
  
I'd forgotten just how long these things can last, I swear. As I perch in a corner, my feet up on a chair while one hand cradles a glass of champagne, I can see several couples on the dance floor still... including the newlywed couple. Heero'd been staunchly against dancing and had almost turned dead white when I told him it was sort of a requirement when you've just gotten married. Especially since he'd broken down and agreed to a traditional Catholic wedding instead of his native Japanese. I was impressed... even Soldier Boy can compromise, it seems. Either that or his bride threatened him within an inch of his life. I wouldn't put it past her.   
  
Some of the guests have left already, and the buffet table looks like a herd of *something* ran through it. Ah well, that's half the fun. Besides. *I* don't have to clean it up. That's what caterers are for. Looking down, I smile at the single white rose turning between my fingers. I'd gotten it from the bride's bouquet not long after we arrived here. I'm a sentimental fool, everyone knows that... and she knows it as well. After the near destruction of the bouquet as it was being thrown (Who KNEW ceiling fans could mimick a Quisinart?) I'm glad she gave it to me. What was left of the flowers had gotten thrown slightly off course and had landed squarely in Quatre's lap while he tried to ignore the effects of very good champagne on his extremely alcohol-deficient state of mind. That was funny enough, but when Trowa sprang over about eight other people to catch the garter in mid-air, the comments REALLY started flying. The icing on the cake was when Quatre finally lost all semblence of sobriety and had to be carried out by Trowa about an hour ago. I can STILL hear the catcalls coming from all directions. Poor Quatre... I can see the blush already when he hears about that one.  
  
"You just going to hide over here all night, or do I get a dance with the Best Man?"  
  
I was startled that someone had managed to sneak up on me, especially when I was facing the direction they would have come from. Looking up, I found myself staring into a pair of crystal blue eyes that were smiling at me. I couldn't help but return the gesture as I got to my feet, bowing deeply. "As always, your wish is my command, M'Lady." As I escorted her out to the floor, all eyes were on us. More than one person had thought it would be me walking down the aisle with Hilde... however, even I bowed out once I saw how happy they made each other. Who'd have known that Mr. Heero 'I've-got-gundanium-nerves' Yuy would wind up being charmed out of his pristine white socks by the fiery spirit and beautiful visage of one Hilde Schbeiker? Me, that's who.  
  
It started off slow enough, but by the time the wars were truly over they were nearly inseperable for long. Any two people who can sit up all night talking about repairing mechs and STILL be cracking jokes at 8am over a fourth pot of coffee had better wind up married. They'll drive anyone else nuts.   
  
"You're daydreaming, Duo." She was smiling at me, one hand resting on my shoulder as I led her through the steps of the dance. Chuckling softly, she just shook her head and watched me. "You never change, you know that?"  
  
"Yeah yeah... the Ever unshakeable Duo Maxwell. That's me!" Grinning, I took us into a slow spin, my eyes never leaving hers. "You're beautiful today... even more beautiful than you normally are, and I didn't think that was possible." As the blush spread across her cheeks, I laughed inwardly. Ninmu kanryo! "I'm serious, Hilde. You looked wonderful. You both did."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to face a familiar pair of cobalt eyes. "Hate to interrupt you two. But it looks like it's going to start raining soon. We'd better get going if we're going to make it to the port without getting soaked."   
  
I nodded and stepped back, keeping Hilde's hand within my own until I was able to bring it into contact with her husband's. I brought my other hand up then, clasping around theirs as I looked to them both. "Call me when you get there, alright? You know me... I'll worry." They both smiled then, Heero's hand clasping my shoulder gently while Hilde leaned against him.  
  
"I will. It shouldn't take more than a few hours to get there."   
  
I don't know what made me do it... I think instinct just took over when Hilde came to me and gave me a tight hug. I tipped my head forward and brushed my lips against hers for just a brief moment, then pushed a lock of her bangs away from her eyes. "Make sure he relaxes, okay? It IS a honeymoon."  
  
Before she could respond, I stepped back and moved towards Heero. In a similar fashion, I kissed him as well. Chastely.. both of them... although at one point I would have given all I had for it to be anything *but* chaste. That was past. I could see the look in his eyes... not one of shock, but of simple understanding. Of anyone, these two knew me best. "That goes for you too, Yuy. Make sure she has fun on her honeymoon, or you answer to ME."   
  
I backed away from them both then, as they simply nodded to me in response. Nothing more was needed, not between us. As they made their way to the door, they passed through the throng of well-wishers who all wanted to pay their respects to the happy couple. One hand came to rest on my shoulder and I glanced to the side to smile at the last of our small 'family'. "Ne... Enjoy yourself, Wufei?"  
  
"I think I did. And I'm glad Heero finally got the nerve to do what he should have done long ago." We both watched the couple go, and I nodded slightly.  
  
"I knew he would. It just took time, that's all. Well... time and a bit of prodding."  
  
"I didn't know cattle prods were legal on L2."  
  
"They aren't." Chuckling, we made our way back to the buffet table and picked up two small glasses of champagne. Without needing to explain we lifted our glasses, smiling at one another. "To the happy couple." I stated, simply.  
  
"Hai. They deserve all the happiness they can get." With that, the glasses were emptied and we remained standing there, hearing the soft rumble of thunder as the colony's eco-system began its first warnings of the storm that was going to hit. "You made a good Best Man, Duo. I'm glad we were all able to be here to witness this."  
  
Leaning against the table, I let one of the caterers refill my glass. Gazing out the still-open doors, I could only shake my head. "I'll agree with the latter. I'm glad we could all be here... and I hope we continue to see each other often. As for the Best Man..." I just smiled, tipping the glass back again before looking to Wufei with one of my patented wry grins. "He just walked out the door with his new bride."  
  
We walked towards the doors then, the soft hiss of rain just beginning to be heard. Outside on the steps, we paused, watching the tiny droplets fall to the ground. "I'm amazed at the restraint you showed today, Maxwell." I think my raised brow and look of confusion amused him... either that or he had his own personal joke he hadn't informed me of. "You stopped yourself at the silly string."  
  
Bursting into laughter, I actually had to wait a few moments before I could compose myself enough to answer. "Wu, you should know me better than that!" Looking to him, my eyes filled with mirth, I just winked. "You forget.. I made most of the arrangements for the wedding. Including the hotel reservations."  
  
"What did you DO, Maxwell??"  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, Heero carried his new bride across the threshold to their room. Both were in awe at the absolute lavishness of the entire honeymoon suite. Everything was perfect. Flowers on the tables, a hottub that was just the right temperature, huge waterbed, and the view of the resort was positively breathtaking.  
  
"I don't believe it..." Heero muttered, taking in everything.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"He didn't pull any more pranks."  
  
Hilde just smirked, shaking her head. "I don't know about YOU, but getting all that string out of my hair, the dress AND the veil was more than enough, thank you."   
  
Heero just smiled, sweeping her off her feet once more and moving towards the bedroom. She laughed, her arms wrapped around his neck as their lips met in a deep kiss, Heero's destination plain. Just before he would have set her down on the bed, she moved, twisting to wrap her legs around his own and sending them both falling into the midst of the lush satin sheets.   
  
*SPLASH*  
  
Both pushed themselves up, gasping for air as they'd unexpectedly landed in the middle of almost a foot of water. Growling, Heero stripped the blanket off the bed to reveal that it and the pillows were the only things ON the bed at all. The sheets were absent... and so was the waterbed mattress. They looked at each other for a brief moment before Hilde started laughing uncontrollably, her hair still plastered against her face. It was contagious after a second or two and Heero found himself kneeling beside her, shaking his head with amusement as well.   
  
"Kill him when we get back?"  
  
"Ninmu ryokai."  
  
* * *  
  
~Owari 


End file.
